Le cadeau
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, Hermione demande à son cher et tendre, un cadeau bien spécial...


Il était la terreur des cachots ! La redoutable chauve souris ! Le mangemort repenti ! L'espion à la solde de l'ordre! Le maître des potions redouté !

Oui, il avait survécu sous les ordres des deux plus gros mégalomanes que cette terre est connue : Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Il avait survécu à la morsure terrifiante de Naguini, aux coups tordu d'Harry Potter, et même à la stupidité chronique de Ronald Weasley !

Severus Tobias Snape était un survivant, un homme qui n'avait plus rien a prouvé, où en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Pourtant, voilà à quoi ce héro de guerre, en était réduit, lui et son l'immense palmarès le précédent…

Il était face à une feuille qui demeurait blanche, une plume dans la main et ce, depuis près d'une heure.

Le silence lui semblait assourdissant, et son esprit était vide de la moindre idée. Il perçut le rire étouffé de sa compagne, assise dans le canapé près de la cheminée.

Le maître des potions serra la mâchoire en dardant sur elle un regard plus sombre et plus terrifiant que celui d'Ombrage Dolores.

Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione Granger de continuer à rire, mais cette fois à gorge déployée.

Elle voyait, derrière toute la noirceur de son regard, la véritable détresse qu'il tentait de dissimuler…

Qu'avait-elle donc osé lui demander là ?

Probablement la mission la plus périlleuse qu'il est dût accomplir !

Pire une tâche impossible a réalisé pour le grand sorcier qu'il était !

Dédaigneux il posa sa plume en se retournant vers la jeune femme

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de faire une telle chose !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

\- Tu n'en comprends pas l'intérêt ? Où tu n'y arrive tout simplement pas ? répliqua t'elle malicieuse

\- Je ne gaspillerais pas mon temps pour une tâche inutile. Alors si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse, tu dois m'expliquer en quoi c'est utile !

Elle secoua la tête

\- Si tu cherche une raison profonde, si tu ne fais ça que dans un but intéressé, cela est effectivement inutile….

Severus fronça les sourcils, réellement perplexe…Perplexe mais aussi agacé. Qu'est-ce que cette fichue sorcière voulait encore lui faire faire ! C'était grotesque !

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu passe des heures et des heures à lire des choses inutiles, toi ?

Son ton clairement moqueur lui attira le regard noir de sa compagne

-Pour le lecteur c'est différent. Il l'interprète de la manière qu'il le voudra et en retire un intérêt très personnel. L'auteur en revanche est en quête d'autre chose ! Il doit fouiller tout au fond de son être, écrire devient pour lui cathartique, vitale !

\- Affronter Potter dans un duel est la seule activité cathartique passable à mes yeux…

Hermione soupira lourdement. Snape était la mauvaise foi personnifiée !

\- Très bien alors dans ce cas te serait-il possible de concevoir que tu fais ça pour moi ? Tout simplement !

\- En quoi ce que je pourrais écrire, serait plus éloquent et efficace que ce que je pourrais faire ?

Son regard devint brûlant, Hermione se mit à rire à nouveau.

\- Très cher, tu serais surpris de voir l'effet que l'écriture peut avoir…

\- Ce n'est pas ce vulgaire morceau de parchemin qui te donnera un orgasme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ramène tout au sexe !

\- Parce que c'est le sujet principal de « ses lectures » que tu apprécie tant ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Des métaphores, des périphrases, tout ça pour parler de l'acte sexuel ! Y'a-t-il chose plus inutile que des sous-entendus grotesques !

\- Le plaisir ne repose pas uniquement sur l'acte en lui-même, c'est d'abord une histoire de séduction, certain geste innocent, et pourtant évocateur, certain mot…

En voyant le désir dans le regard de son compagnon, Hermione eut un sourire triomphant.

\- Les murmures, des frôlements, des caresses…ajouta t'elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Il se pencha inconsciemment en avant rapprochant son corps de celui de la jeune femme.

Elle releva les sourcils.

\- Et bien tu vois les métaphores et les sous-entendus, ne sont pas si inutile finalement… ça s'appelle des préliminaires Severus !

\- Tu prétends donc sorcière que des mots sur un parchemin te ferais plus d'effet que ma main qui te touche ?

Hermione le défendit d'un geste de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que physique Severus, j'ai envie que tu me dises ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu sais pertinemment ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu es dans mes appartements, nue sur mon canapé !

\- Je ne suis pas nue se défendit-elle en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir autour de sa taille.

\- Pas encore…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la soirée

\- Severus est-ce si difficile à comprendre que j'aimerais que tu m'ouvre ton cœur ?

\- Les femmes normales demandent plutôt un bouquet de rose pour la saint valentin…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais épousé une femme normale

Il plissa les yeux réfléchissant à cette idée… avant de concéder qu'elle avait raison.

\- Mais moi non plus je ne suis pas normal, et ce que tu me demande c'est…

Hermione se redressa.

\- Severus, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il faut du courage pour être fort, mais il en faut encore plus pour reconnaitre ses faiblesses, et exprimer ses sentiments !

Il serra la mâchoire

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit

\- Nope

\- Serpentard !

Sur ce dernier mot, il se retourna à nouveau sur la feuille vierge…Puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour la saint Valentin, alors il ferait un effort.

Mais tout de même, cela lui coutait…

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il devrait écrire un poème pour la femme qu'il aime… Et bien il aurait probablement tué cet impotent après un nombre, encore incertain, d'endoloris !

* * *

Défi 042 du concours Super2000 de JustPaulInHere sur la Gazette : Ecrire un poème ou sur la poésie.


End file.
